Dance with Me
by alwaysabrat
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo go to a dance club to get something for Kakei


**Dance with Me!**

Legal Drug Fanfiction: (I don't own these characters Clamp does. wish I did though evil grin I also don't own the song Poison by groove coverage)

Warnings: YAOI!! (boyxboy. don't like it don't read it!!) Suggestive themes

Summery: Rikuo and Kudo go to a dance club to get something for Kakei sorry I'm bad at summerys but it's supposed to be a funny and cute story

A/N: first finished story Please be kind!! Reviews are welcome but please no flames there is a part missing because of mature content, but if you want the link to it say so in the reviews (if you leave any) and I will give it to you, but the story can be read with or without the missing part…warning: the missing part is 18+ so if you are under age your not going to get the link!... 'Thoughts' _lyrics to song and note._

(apartment above store)

"Wake up!" A tall dark haired boy said while throwing a book at his still sleeping roommate. "You're going to be late."

Eyes flew open as the book hits the small boy in the stomach; he sat up and looked around, only to find the taller boy standing over him smirking. "What the... Rikuo!! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person??"

"Tried that once, didn't work, besides this is much more amusing."

"Well I'm glad my pain amuses someone!!" The boy yelled at his roommate.

Rikuo Himura walked into the kitchen they shared, pretending to ignore the other, a small smile played on his lips. "You're going to be late. Hurry up."

Kazahaya Kudo looked at the clock. His eyes widened. "Oh no!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier??" Jumping out of bed and getting dressed in record time Kaza dashed to the kitchen hoping to eat something before work. Thankfully it was Rikuo's turn to cook so breakfast was on the table and looked good as always (Unlike his burnt cooking). Rikuo was already at the table newspaper in hand. Sitting across from Rikuo, Kaza grabbed his chop sticks and muttered "Itadakimasu" before he scarfed down his food nearly choking.

After they were done eating the boys went down stairs to work.

(Green Drug Store)

Close to quitting time the boy's boss and landlord came out of the back office, a sweet smile on his face. He walked up to Kaza who was stacking product on to the shelves. "I have a job for you...would you like to take it??"

The boy turns around with a big smile. "Sure, I need the extra money!!"

Rikuo came around the corner walking towards the other two, frowning. "Why do you always except these 'jobs' before you even know what they are??" He glared at Kaza who in turn glared back.

"Oh Rikuo, why don't you trust me like Kudo-kun?? It's heartbreaking." Kakei made a playful pout.

Rikuo rolled his eyes, "Whatever... what's the job??"

"It's a very easy one this time. I want you to go to The Emerald and retrieve a small box there for me."

"The Emerald, what's that??" Kaza turned to Kakei, a confused look on his face.

"It's a club downtown." Large arms wrapped themselves around the small boy's waist and chest. A big man leaned down and placed his head on the boys shoulder.

"AHH...Saiga-san!! Get off me!!" the light haired boy blushed while attempting to get away from his captor.

Rikuo gave Saiga a nasty look, "Would you let go of him."

Smirking Saiga pulled the squirming boy closer giving him a playful squeeze before releasing him. He looked at Rikuo, "Did I upset you??"

Rikuo turned away without answering as Saiga stood there and smirked. Kaza looked from one to the other confused.

Amused Kakei continued, "As I was saying you have to get a small box at The Emerald, the club downtown. A good one I might add. The box should be in there somewhere. I'll send you the address and description to your phones."

"And make sure you wear good clothes. You want to blend in you know". Saiga chimed in. "I have some for the two of you that would be perfect for this job."

Rikuo raised an eyebrow while Kaza looked on wide eyed. He'd never been to a club before.

"Then it's settled. You go tonight. Saiga will bring the clothes up to your apartment before you have to go, but for now I suggest you get some rest. It will be a long night. The club doesn't open 'till 10 tonight."

After Kakei and Saiga went back into the back office the boys finished what little work they had left and went to their apartment to rest.

(The Emerald)

It was after 11:30 by the time the boys arrived at The Emerald. Saiga went up to their rooms sometime after 9 to give them the clothes they were to wear. They now walked in to the large building. Rikuo wore a styling black long sleeved button-up shirt only done up part way, with form fitting dark jeans and a gorgeous silver chain around his beautiful neck. Kaza on the other hand wore lighter colors, a light blue and white plaid button shirt with a tight white t-shirt underneath hugging his well formed chest and stomach. He had faded blue jeans that were a little on the baggy side and a thin silver chain to complimented his slender neck.

The building had a huge dance floor with tables and booths all around. They could see a hallway that lead to what looked like bathrooms and storage space. The young men made their way through the already large crowd to a booth at the back. After sitting down Rikuo ordered a drink "Do you want anything??"

"Huh, oh... No thanks." Kaza was looking around with wide eyes; Lost in his amazement of the place and all the people in it.

Rikuo smiled, "So where should we start looking??"

"What?...umm, well do you think that we could start a little later??" Rikuo gave the blond a weird look. Kaza continued on in a hurried voice, "I mean we don't go out very much and this is so much fun. I like the music." Kaza blushed then asked quietly, "Do you want to dance with me??"

"What?? I didn't hear you over the music." Rikuo smiled inwardly knowing full well what the other had said, but wanted to hear it again "could you repeat that for me??"

"I SAID..." Kaza mustered up his courage to say it. "Doyouwanttodance??"

"sure." the dark haired boy got up and went towards the dance floor.

(The dance floor)

"Hey wait up you jerk!!" Kaza ran towards his roommate not wanting to lose sight of him. There were so many people. He tried dodging them but ended up all tuned around not knowing where he or Rikuo were. "Rikuo... where are you??" alarm in his voice.

"I'm right here. You don't have to yell, baka." Rikuo was standing right behind his roommate smirk on his face. He'd been watching him the Whole time.

Kaza turned around and looked up at the taller boy in front of him, "Don't call me that you brute!! Why didn't you wait when I called you??"

The boy shrugged. "You want to dance or not??"

Thrown off by the way Rikuo answered him he just nodded. One song had just ended and another was beginning and it happened to be one that Kaza loved. "Poison!! I love this song!!" He started swaying his body to the beat closing his eyes.

_Your cruel device…your blood, like ice…One look, could kill…My pain, your thrill..._

As the beat quickened Kaza started to move a bit faster, slowly raising his hand above his head while shaking his head back and forth to the beat. All the while Rikuo watched in fascination. He'd never seen Kaza dance before. It was good to watch.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch, I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it too much, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison, Your poison running through my veins Your poison, I don't wanna play these games_

Kaza now really getting into the music starts to jump with everyone else on the dance floor hands in the air not even realizing who he was dancing with as the song went on. Rikuo on the other hand laughs to himself 'humph, how apropeate' then started to dance as well moving to the music.

_Your mouth, so hot…Your web, I'm caught...Your skin, so wet…Black lace, on sweat_

Everyone slowed down as the beat slowed. Eyes still closed Kaza just nodded his head, his hands moving to the beat.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name Don't, I wanna touch you but you're under my skin, I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison, Your poison running through my veins Your poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

The beat picked back up and they all started jumping again.

_The beat slowed and stopped._

Breathing hard Kaza and Rikuo slow as the song came to an end. "That was so much fun!! I haven't danced like that in a long time" Kaza looks up at his roommate a goofy smile on his face." you want to dance some more??"

Rikuo looked down at the smaller boy hiding a smile with a smirk. "You're such a child..." he said quietly

"What!? You..."

Rikuo cut him off, "I was about to say sure, but if your going to be rude..."

"No no no! Let's keep dancing!" Kaza said panicking.

"Fine"

"Yay!" smiled again he started to move to the music, watching the taller boy.

Rolling his eyes Rikuo started to dance too.

Satisfied Kaza absorbed himself in the music.

They danced a few more songs both enjoying themselves (yes even Rikuo) when they were finally hit by a slow song. They stopped dancing. Kaza looked around watching as people got into pairs. He sighed.

Rikuo saw the sadness in Kaza's eyes. Rikuo grabbed hold of the smaller boy before he could stop himself, bringing him close to his body.

Surprised Kaza called out Rikuo's name," W-what are you doing??"

"Dancing whatchya think?"

"b-but..." Kaza stuttered unsure of what to do. On one hand he's totally embarrassed dancing with another guy like this (Rikuo of all people) but on the other hand he felt safe and warm so close to the dark haired boy. Unaware he had already wrapped his arms around Rikuo they start to sway to the music. He placed his head on the Rikuo's chest.

Rikuo smiled, and brought the boy closer.

When the music stopped Kaza looked up at Rikuo with a blissful smile. Realizing what he had just done, Kaza quickly removed his arms from around Rikuo's waist. His cheeks as red as tomatoes he looked at the floor. "W-well we should go looking for that box now. Its getting late." he looked back up only to find Rikuo looking down at him with an expression he'd never seen Rikuo have before. He looked back at the ground. "Where should we start??"

"Well that hallway we saw when we first came in is a good place there seems to be storage down there."

"Okay lead the way"

Dodging and swerving through the crowd, almost losing Kaza, Rikuo grabbed the boys' hand. They finally made it to the hallway. There not being many people in the hallway they made their way easily to the back storage room still hand in hand. They didn't notice some of the amused looks they got as they passed by.

(The storage room)

Reaching the storage room Rikuo released Kaza's hand and tried to open the door. Finding it locked he focused on the lock willing it to brake. After hearing the click he tried the door again. Success!! The two boys looked around to make sure no one was watching and they entered the room. Kaza jumped as the door automatically closed behind him and reached out blindly for Rikuo who was in front of him...somewhere. The room was pitch black!! "Rikuo?? Where are you??" a light suddenly blinded him. He put his hands up to shield his eyes. "HEY! GET THAT OUT OF MY FACE!!"

"Baka, be quiet! Someone might hear you" Rikuo placed his hand over the others mouth. "do you want to get caught and go to jail??" glaring angrily at the taller boy he shook his head. "Good now be QUIET!!" he freed the blond of his hand.

"Jerk!!" Kaza whispered as he breathed deeply tiring to catch his breath.

"Here's a flashlight. You look on that side of the room and I'll look on this side. Do you remember what the box looks like??"

"Of course I do you brute; I'm not stupid you know!!"

"Coulda fooled me."

"What!!"

"Nothing...sigh just start looking for the damn thing, kay."

"Whatever" Kaza grabbed the flashlight and made his way to the other side of the room. 'Why does he have to be such a jerk!!?'

Rikuo watched the smaller boy as he walked away amused. He couldn't help it he loved tormenting the boy. 'He looks so cute when he's angry' turning around he started to search his side of the room.

The boys searched in silence for awhile when suddenly "I found it!!" Rikuo turned to the light haired boy seeing him bounce up and down with excitement. Mildly amused he made his way to the other-side of the room. Hearing his roommate coming Kaza stood there gleaming with triumph. He was finally able to find something without Rikuo's help!! "So you found the box??"

"Yup!"

Rikuo smirked "Took you a while."

Angry now kaza yelled "Hey at least I found it!!"

Rikuo herd a noise. He looked toward the door and saw it begin to move. "Be quiet you're goin' to get us caught!!"

Not listening Kaza continued. "You're always treating me like a child!! It's annoying why..." Kaza was cut off by the feel of soft lips on his own.

Rikuo needed the other to shut up and quick so he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed him! He did this for two reasons: One being if they were caught they might get in a little trouble for being in the room but they would just think it was two hormonal raged teens wanting privacy. The other reason, Rikuo wanted to do that for the longest time. (He would never admit it though!) What surprised Rikuo was that after a moment of shock Kaza started to kiss him back!! He'd expected Kaza to push him away and/or hit him.

The door opened and a man looked inside. He thought he herd something in there. The room was so dark though he couldn't see or hear anything. Shrugging he closed the door and left.

Shocked by the sudden kiss kaza stood there for a moment tiring to register what just happened, but before he could think about it he put the box he was holding down and wrapped his arms around the taller boy and kissed back.

They stood in the kiss for few moments oblivious to the man whom came and went. Finally Rikuo pulled away and looked down at the small boy.

Dazed Kaza stared back missing the feel of the others lips on his. Then he shook his head as if coming back to reality. 'what the hell did I just do?!? I just kissed another guy...Rikuo for that matter!! Sure he looks good but he's such a jerk!...but it was a really good kiss...ARGH!! What am I thinking?! Damn that boys school, they tainted meeee!!' he glared at Rikuo "What the hell?? Why'd you do that??"

Seeing Kaza all flustered made Rikuo smirk. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. We were almost caught! Didn't you hear the door??"

"No"

"Well I did and I needed you to shut your mouth."

"Errr. Whatever. We got the box lets get going its late." Kaza grabbed the box and stormed out of the room. "'just needed me to shut up' That jerk!!" he muttered to himself as he went down the hallway unaware that his cheeks were flaming red.

Rikuo watched as the boy stomped out. 'He might look cute when he's angry, but he sure is hot when he's flustered.' he walked out of the room catching up to the flustered blond who was waiting for him at the end of the hall.

(in a cab)

After leaving The Emerald the boys hailed a cab. Kaza hadn't said one word since the storage room and it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. Rikuo glanced at the little black box Kaza had a death grip on. "I wonder what's in the box." he said more to himself then to Kaza.

"What??"

"The box... I wonder what's inside. Want to open it??"

"NO!!" then in a small voice "Kakei would kill us if we did that."

"Aww come on just a quick peek he'll never know"

"No. Kakei-san would know"

"How??"

"Don't know..." 'Could be that sadistic smile he sometimes has' "He just would okay."

Rikuo sighed. "Fine" He hated the silence but he didn't know what else to say.

Kaza looked out the window of the vehicle lost in thoughts of Rikuo. The kiss had confused him.

(apartment above the store)

It was almost 2am when the boys finally got into their third story apartment. Kaza placed the box on the counter in the kitchen, and without saying a word went to take a shower hopping it would clear his head.

While waiting for his turn to use the shower Rikuo silently paced their room. He wasn't sure what to do about Kaza. The boy acted differently then anticipated. It wasn't a bad difference by all means but..."Errrr! Why couldn't he have hit me or pushed me away?!" He raked his fingers through his short black hair and sat down on a bed in a huff.

"Why are you on my bed??" Kaza walked into the room towel over his shoulders wearing just his boxers. The shower helped a bit but he still couldn't get Rikuo out of his head, and seeing said person on his bed didn't help matters.

Rikuo looked around. "What?...Oh sorry." getting up he headed to the bathroom a tired and confused look on his face.

Kaza shook his head and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. All that dancing made him hungry. Glancing at the table he saw a note. "I don't remember that being there." He picked up the note and read it. _Good job you two!! I'm giving you tomorrow off. But I would like you to bring me the box tomorrow afternoon. Arigatou! Kakei._ Kaza put the note down. "Cool that's a relief. I don't think I could get up tomorrow morning anyway." Taking some bread and butter he went back to his room to eat. Sitting on his bed he tried to get his roommate out of his head unsuccessfully. With a soft smile he brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed his finger lightly back and forth on his bottom lip. Lost in thoughts about the one dance and kiss he and Rikuo shared.

Rikuo came out of the bathroom and spotted Kaza on his own bed. After watching him for a few moments he came to a decision. "Boy don't you look all sexy sitting there dazed." A smirk gracing his beautiful face.

Kaza snapped out of his trance and looked up at the taller boy standing across from him wearing just his boxers. "Shut up you pervert!! I was just thinking"

"Yeah? 'Bout what?"

"You...!!" Realizing what he just said he slapped his hands over his mouth 'Why did I just say that??' "I-I mean..." his voice muffled under his hands.

Rikuo's evil grin widened. "Oh really, what about me??" He went closer to the smaller boy looming over him.

Kaza looked up, his cheeks red. "About...how bad that kiss was!"

"Well you didn't seem to mind at the time."

"Yeah...well…you're wrong!!" That was a lie he had liked it but he didn't want to admit that even to himself.

"Really..." Rikuo sat on the bed next to Kaza. "And who do you have to compare me with??"

Kaza reddened some more "W-well no one but..." he trailed off in a tiny voice looking at his hands. He didn't know how he could talk his way out of this.

Rikuo leaned in placing his hand gently on the others arm. Kaza could feel Rikuo's warm breath as he whispered in his ear "If you want I could try again."

Kaza looked at Rikuo, his eyes wide as saucers cheeks now impossibly red. "N-no!" he stumbled over the word.

The dark haired boy put his other hand gently on Kaza's chin leaned in closer making Kaza look at him. Their foreheads touching "Are you sure??" he looked the smaller boy in the eyes.

Kaza lost in the taller boys' beautiful green eyes noticed that expression from before. The one he had on the dance floor. What was that look? Half-heartedly he tried to pull away mesmerised "yes"

"Yes what??"

"Huh??" Kaza forgot the question. He was still lost in those piercing dark eyes.

Rikuo smirked, leaning in the rest of the way he placed his lips on Kaza's. There was no hesitation this time the kiss was returned.

(apartment the next day)

Rikuo woke up. At first he couldn't remember what happened the night before or where he was. Then hearing a small sigh he remembered. Lifting up the blankets he found Kaza's arm wrapped around him and his head on his chest sleeping peacefully. Kissing the boys blond hair he smiled. Not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty he wiggled himself out of bad. After taking another shower and getting dressed he headed to the kitchen to make them breakfast. He looked at the clock. "Well breakfast is out of the question it's past noon...Oh shit! Its past noon!!" he was suppose to be at work hours ago. 'Well crap! Kakei's not going to like this. He spun around about to go wake up Kaza when he saw the note on the table. Reading it he sighed "thank the gods"

Kaza woke up feeling cold. Eyes still closed he blindly reached out for his dark haired lover. Not finding him he opened his eyes. 'Now where did he go?' hearing noise from the kitchen he relaxed. Closing his eyes he snuggled up underneath the covers remembering what had happened that night. Who knew loving someone like that would feel so good. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rikuo come into the room, and jumped when he felt lips on his cheek. Opening his eyes he found Rikuo leaning over him. He smiled "hey"

"Hey, lunch is almost ready."

"Lunch? What time is it?"

"Almost 1 in the afternoon"

"Really!! Oh no, work!!" Kaza moved to get out of bed only to wobble and fall back down. "Ow my ass hurts."

Rikuo laughed "I can image. It should go way soon."

Kaza glared at Rikuo "For your sake it better."

Laughing he leaned in and kissed Kaza whispering in his ear "Is that a threat??"

Kaza looked away blushing "Shut up."

Rikuo laughed again. Standing up he headed back to the kitchen "Oh and don't worry about work. Kakei gave us the day off"

"Oh yeah...okay I remember now. I saw that note last night. I completely forgot about it."

Rikuo turned around. "Oh...well take a shower and get dressed we'll take that box to Kakei after we eat."

"Okay!!" a big grin on his face. Wincing he got out of bed and wobbled over to the bathroom to take a shower. Snickering Rikuo went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch.

The boys ate their lunch mostly in silence thinking about the night before and stealing glances of one another. After they cleaned up, they grabbed the mysterious box that brought them so much closer together, and went down to the store.

(Green Drug Store)

Kaza walked in to the back office with the box and a big grin on his face, followed close behind by Rikuo looking indifferent. They found Kakei sitting on the couch with Saiga's head on the smaller mans lap sleeping. Seeing it so many times they weren't surprised.

Kakei looked up at them and smiled "I see you found the box I wanted"

"Yeah, I found it all on my own too." Kaza beamed. It wasn't very often (if at all) that he was able to do one of these 'jobs' without fainting, becoming possessed, or getting hurt.

Rikuo smirked "uh huh. And almost getting us caught while doing it."

"Shut up!! It's not my fault you were being a jerk and making me yell at you."

"Aww but I found a way to keep you quiet now didn't I??" Rikuo winked

Kaza blushed deeply recalling the kiss and what happened later that night. He didn't trust himself to say anything. He didn't want kakei to find out.

Amused Kakei smiled at the little scene. "Thank you again for retrieving the box. You will get your pay tomorrow. You still have the rest of the day off so go have some fun. Relax."

Happy with the change in topic kaza grinned, "Yay!! Rikuo you want to go see a movie or something??"

Surprised Kaza asked him that in front of Kakei, Rikuo didn't respond right away. Realising that they were both looking at him he finally answered "Na, not today" Evil thoughts ran through his head as he went toward a disappointed Kaza. "There's something else in the apartment that I want to do." smirking he quickly pinched Kaza's ass making the boy jump.

"Whatya!!..Do that..." kaza started to yell, but then understanding the meaning blushed and stared at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Grabbing Kaza's hand Rikuo started to drag him out of the room.

"Boys" Rikuo stopped and looked at his boss. "Do try to keep it down today. Last night you were awfully loud. We could hear you from our room below."

Kaza's mouth dropped open unable to contain his shock. Turning beat red he just stared at his boss. Rikuo on the other hand grinned at his boss "we'll try but I make no promises." He winked

"Rikuo!!..." Kaza cried with shock and embarrassment.

Rikuo turned back around and dragged a flustered Kaza behind him exiting the room.

Amused Kakei shouted at them "Have fun!! But I expect you in tomorrow."

Rikuo just threw his hand up in acknowledgement and walked out of the store a blushing Kaza in hand.

(The Back Office)

Feeling his lover stir Kakei looked lovingly down at Saiga "So how long have you been up??

"Long enough..." he laughed "you right, they were loud last night. I guess that means they're finally together. Humph! Took them long enough."

"Yes and all it took was one slow dance together."

Sitting up Saiga zoned in on the smaller man's neck. "Hmmm...Do you remember our first dance?"

Grabbing hold of his lovers chin kakei kissed him gently on the lips. "Like it was yesterday."

Saiga stood up and took the box from the beautiful man and walked to the other side of the room. "Now where is that old cassette player?...oh here it is." Opening the small box he pulled out an old audio cassette tape. Placing it in the machine he pressed play. Soft music danced around the room. Going back to Kakei he held out his hand. "Dance with me??"

"I thought you'd never ask."

14


End file.
